trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Imprezka
Siedziałam na łóżku i gapiłam się tępo w ścianę, kiedy przez moją niezniszczalną szybę z Ikei wpadała cegła w kolorze nutelli. Chciałam ją zjeść, ale smakowała jak... cegła. Wtedy zauważyłam przyklejoną do niej kartkę z napisem: ,,Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć swoich przyjaciół, przyjdź na ulicę Killer 62". Wskoczyłam więc na mój trzykołowy rowerek i popędziłam na złamanie karku. Kiedy byłam pod krwisto-czerwonym domem, wyciągnęłam mój zabójczy widelec i wpadałam do środka. Opadła mi szczęka, kiedy zobaczyłam sytuację w salonie. PozytywnieCrazy (Crazy) kłóciła się z Psychofanką (Psycho) o Jeffa, który wraz z Kirą ich dopingowałi. Słyszałam, jak powiedział do niej: - Zabiłem twoje ofiary! - Zawsze mi wszystko psujesz! - krzyknęła Kira i wyskoczyła przez okno. W kącie sali Eyeless grał z Benem w Hanten.exe. - Wiesz, jak będziemy za długo w to grać to nas oczy rozbolą. - powiedział Ben. Spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchli śmiechem. Wtedy przez okno wskoczyły Jane, Nina i Sally krzycząc: - Hej ludziska! A wtedy Księżycowy Serek z Biedronki (Serek) poczęstował ich slenderowymi ciasteczkami. Zauważyłam, że w kącie sali zwinięta w kocyk się siedziała Noworoczna, tuliła się z Insanity223 (INS) . Obserwowała wszystkich gotowa wkroczyć do akcji i wyrzucić kogoś przez okno w razie potrzeby. Sweetdreams1 (Sweet) siedziała na dywanie i rysowała Slendera który głaskał TouchFly the Killer (Touch) po głowie oglądając telewizje. - Oo, cześć Nieogarnięta - powiedział Slender - otworzysz nam wiśniówkę? Kiedy wiśniówka była otwarta atmosfera bardzo się rozluźniła. Crazy pogodziła się z Psycho i siedział wesoło gadając. Ben ma słabą głowę więc leżał na podłodze półprzytomny, a Touch lizał go po twarzy. Do pogodzonych dziewczyn dołączyła Mrs.Strange która przyprowadziła na imprę Misko02 i przyniosła kolejną butelkę wiśniówki. Później Eyeless chciał namówić Slendera na porcje nerek (które ukradł Misko02), ale ten odmówił, tłumacząc że nie ma ust . Wtedy właśnie do pokoju wpadł Pan Cube (Cube) mówiąc, że ma świetny pomysł. Okazało się, że Jane przyjechała autem wiec wraz z Jeffem, Benem, Niną i Sally wsiedliśmy do środka. thumb|left|300px|Tak prowadzi Jane Zostałam wrzucona do bagażnika gdzie strasznie mną rzucało. Jane była nie najlepszym kierowcą o czym świadczyły krzyki Bena i Sally oraz przekleństwa Niny i Jeffa. W końcu dojechaliśmy do opuszczonego wesołego miasteczka. Przez pół godziny krzyczałam z wnętrza bagażnika żeby mnie wypuścili. Dopiero Slender mnie uratował.Wszyscy świetnie się bawili. Stanęłam do pojedynku z Cube'm. Przegrałam w strzelaniu do celu więc wręczyłam mu nagrodę w postaci wielkiej kostki. Później wraz z Psycho zrobiłyśmy sobie sweet focie z Slenderem i Jeffem. Właśnie wtedy wypatrzyliśmy stojąca pod nawiedzonym domem Yukaoo. Stała tam bez ruchu. Slender myślał, że się z niego nabija więc podszedł do niej i ją opieprzył. Ale ta nadal stała bez ruchu. Była przerażająca aż tak bardzo, że Slender uciekł z krzykiem . Wielkim wydarzeniem była kłótnia INS z Benem. Chciała mu dać szlaban na wiśniówkę bo zaczął bredzić o ślubie z Niną. - Nie będziesz mną rządzić! - wykrzyknął i uciekł w stronę kolejki górskiej. Nina pobiegła za nim by dać mu z liścia. Potem poszła z INS i Crazy do nawiedzonego domu. Serek zjadł wraz z Sally wszystkie slenderowe ciasteczka od których zrobiło im się niedobrze, przez co Jane musiała ich odwieźć do domu. Współczuję im tej jazdy. Eyeless stwierdził że jest głodny a jako że nikt nie chciał oddać mu swoich nerek, wrócił do domu. Powoli robiło się ciemno a my nie mieliśmy czym wrócić. Z opresji uratowała nas Emili Arter, która przyjechała swoim czołgiem (niszcząc przy tym pół miasteczka) i zaproponowała nam, że nas podwiezie. Oczywiście wszyscy się zgodzili. Jednak musieliśmy wracać, bo zapomnieliśmy o Sweet i Noworocznej. Były obrażone, ale dostały za darmo wiśniówkę i humor od razu się im poprawił . - Czemu nie idziesz na imprezkę - zapytałam Slendera który bazgrał coś na tych swoich kartkach . - Bo jestem zajęty . Weź INS - poradził - chłopakom przyda się odpoczynek . Więc poszłam szukać INS . Znalazłam ją w salonie, siedziała na dywanie i grała z chłopakami w karty . - Kur*a z nią nie da się wygrać !!! - krzyknął wkurzony Masky i wybiegł z pokoju . A INS siedziała na dywanie i z satysfakcją liczyła pieniądze ,które wygrała . - Idziesz ze mną na imprezkę ? - A kto będzie ?- zapytała pocierając znak proxy na nadgarstku . -Sami zajebiści ludzie ! - odpowiedziałam a INS gdzieś znikła - hallo INS gdzie jesteś ? - No pospiesz się - ponagliła mnie stojąc koło wyjścia . Mieliśmy się spotkać w opuszczonym miasteczku jednak po drodze spotkaliśmy Wyjce . Zmieniona w wilkołaka goniła jakiegoś dzieciaka . Kiedy nas zauważyła powróciła do ludzkiej postaci . - Hej INS wiesz co ? -powiedziała - co ? - zapytała INS -UTOPIJNE WILKOŁAKI !!! # KIEDY W KOŃCU DOTARLIŚMY DO CELU #- -Chyba o czymś zapomnieliśmy - powiedziała Psycho widząc rozwalone opuszczone miasteczko ( Emilii !!) - Nie jest tak źle - stwierdziła ZalgoGirl - budka z nagrodami nadal stoi . Ale wtedy wpadł Jeff i robiąc salto rozwalił budkę . - Hej ludziska przybyłem- powiedział - teraz możecie mnie wielbić. Hm ? Co się tak dziwnie patrzycie ? - Ja cię nie będę wielbić - powiedziała Marta - Co ? Czemu ? - zapytał. - Bo ja cię nie lubię To jedne zdanie złamało legendarnego Jeffa the Killera .Świadomość że po tym świecie chodzi ktoś kto go nie uwielbia całkowicie go zniszczyła .Jego uśmiech jakby się zmniejszył a oczy straciły szaleńczy blask . Jednak podeszła do niego Psycho i coś wyszeptała . Jeff natychmiast się ożywił i śmiejąc się cicho zacierał ręce . Wraz z D-Pollem popatrzyliśmy na niego podejrzliwie a on tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął . Cisze przerwał krzyk Mata : -Uwaga leci !!!! Koło Wyjcy wylądował granat . Pip PIP PIPIPI BUM ! Wszyscy zaczęli kaszleć od nadmiaru dymu . - Oto przybyłem - powiedział - wraz z moim bratem Eyelessem ! Właśnie a tak na marginesie odda ktoś nerkę na cele charytatywno-spożywcze ? Momentalnie wszyscy odsunęli się w tył . - Ok - powiedział Touch zmieniając temat - gdzie w takim razie pójdziemy ?? - Jestem za zrobieniem ogniska - powiedziały równocześnie Crazy i Psycho. Wszyscy szybko się zorganizowali .D-Poll pozbierał drewna na opał , a Serek wraz z Jethillerem pojechali na motorze po kiełbaski . Jeff chciała pochwalić się Marcie jaki to jest silny i przytargał ogromną gałąź na której wszyscy usiedli . Jednak ona i tak nie zwróciła na to uwagi . Zrobiło się ciemno ale wszystko było już gotowe wiec zasiedliśmy przy ognisku ... - No gdzie ten Serek z wiśniówką - denerwował się D-Poll ,, Brumm brum " słychać w pobliżu dźwięk motorka - No nareszcie - ucieszyłyła się Crazy - co tak długo ? Jednak zamiast chłopaków na motorze siedział Touch - Co się stało z Jethillerem i Serkiem - zapytał D-Poll - Hehe zaoferowali że przyjdą na piechtaka, ale przywiozłem kogoś ze sobą - zza jego pleców wyłoniła się Salai i mówiąc trochę zbyć cicho przedstawiła się . - Ja i tak będę nazywać cię Saila - powiedziałam obojętnie - Ale ja jestem Salai !!! - wrzasnęła - Ok ok . Niech ci będzie - odpowiedziałam . Po jakiejś godzinie przyszli Serek i Jethiller . Popatrzyli wściekle na Touch ale nic nie powiedzieli . W końcu zaczęliśmy imprezkę . Salai wraz z INS latały po niebie na pięknych czarnych skrzydłach . Wyjca zmieniona w wilkołaka goniła Eyelessa i Mata bo chcieli jej ukraść nerkę . Jeff jak to Jeff wypił za dużo i spał snem kamiennym, a Marta w tym czasie rysowałam mu po twarzy niezmywalnym markerem . Touch rozmawiał wesoło z Salai i Psycho oraz palił cygaro . W tym czasie D-Poll pilnował kiełbasek a ja z miną Forever Alone siedziałam na drzewie i obserwowałam jak Wyjca próbuje udusić mata ( kara za rzut granatem ) . - Hej nieogarnięta ! - wydarł mi się do ucha Jeff . Spadłam z drzewa. - To ty nie śpisz ? -zapytałam pocierając bolący tyłek - Czego chcesz ? - Nie wiesz kto mi rysował po twarzy ??? Wyglądał przezabawnie. Nos miał pomalowany na czerwono , wokół oczu były podwójne koła a na podbródku dorysowana broda - To na pewno nie była Marta - odpowiedziałam krztusząc się ze śmiechu . - Skoro nie Marta to kto ? -zastanawiał się - Ok ale dzięki za pomoc I poszedł w inną stronę . Szybko zapanowała ciemność . Nie było nic widać na dalej niż 5 metrów, więc nikomu nie chciało się iść po drewno. W sumie i tak już wszyscy byli wstawieni na maksa . Zgromadziliśmy się wokół ogniska i śpiewaliśmy fałszywie - Płoń ognisko płoń ! Bo nam nie chce się nigdzie iść !~ Minęła godzina wszyscy byli nieprzytomni prócz mnie i Psycho . - Mam pewien pomysł Psycho - powiedział wyciągając z torebki markery - W sumie i tak miałam to robić z Jeffem ale skoro jest nieprzytomny to chętnie - ucieszyła się # RANO # Niemal wszyscy obudzili się z pytaniem na ustach : - Kto mi do cholery pomalował twarz ?! Tylko INS , Marcie i Crazy nie pomalowaliśmy twarzy . Czemu ? Bo Mat z Eyelessem ukradli im po nerce . Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Fanpasta Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Imprezki